


He's Not the Only One

by Alula_Astro



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Harry Potter/Severus Snape - Freeform, Multi, Past Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley - Freeform, Polyamory, this is a bit of a shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: “Harry, you dark horse.” “The twins? The shit Harry?” -Wolfstar
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	He's Not the Only One

“A D? You got a D in potions?!” Molly shouts at her youngest son. “These are your O.W.L.s! How did you fail so badly?!”

“He’s not the only one that gets D in potions.” Sirius says.

Harry bursts out laughing.

“You got a D too?!” 

“No. No, I got an O star.”

“What are O stars?” Hermione Granger - the ‘top student’ in their year - asks.

“Full marks.” Bill Weasley says. “You have to be Merlin to even get one of those things.”

“Erm… well… I got eleven of them.”

“You got eleven?” Charlie asks. “How in the name of fuck did you do that?”

“I got eleven too.” Luna Lovegood says quietly.

“Well done to you both.” Remus says.

Harry kisses his girlfriend. 

“Are you two together?” Bill asks.

“Yes we are.”

“How dare you?! You’re supposed to be my boyfriend! Not her’s!” Ginny Weasley shouts at Harry.

“Sorry Weaslette but Harry doesn’t do gingers.” Luna says.

“Apart from that one time he did.” Fred says, smirking.

“That was a good evening.” George says.

“It was.” Harry agrees.

“Harry, you dark horse.” Remus says.

“The twins? The shit Harry?” Sirius asks, doing a remarkable impression of a fish.

“That’s tame compared to some of the stuff Harry gets up to.” Draco Malfoy says from the shadows. He plonks himself in Harry’s lap and kisses him. Harry kisses back and wraps his arms around Draco’s waist whilst pretty much everyone watches in shock. 

“Oh it is.” Luna says.


End file.
